User blog:Sceptileisgreat14/Wikimon Episode 5: Eeveelution Commotion
Wikimon Episode 5: Eeveelution Commotion (BreZdan, Deino and Abanail are seen running through the forest in pursuit of the fallen air balloon, that had imprisoned Vaporeon. In the distance, a burst of water can be seen going upwards, into the air.) Brezdan: That must be Vaporeon signalling us Abanail: Let's go *Meanwhile Joe: Quick, make it stop, it's giving away are location! Reign: Geodude tackle that Vaporeon Metal: You too Nidoran! (The two pokemon tackle the already injured Vaporeon to the floor. The Team Wrath admins are dirty, and the air balloon is destroyed.) Joe: We are going to have to make a move... Metal: Yes, the only thing is, how are we going to transport this thing? Joe: Easy, get the net. Metal: But it's heavy, and we're walking on foot Joe: There's two of you isn't there? Look we just have to make it out of the forest, so we can be picked up. It will take 20 minutes at most Reign: It's not as simple as that, we've got those two coming after us as well Joe: Remember what happened last time? Reign: We got beat... Joe: Not by that kid, by the professor, and guess what? He's not here to protect him Reign Hey you're right... (Reign and Metal accept their duty in the plan, and put the resisitant Vaporeon in a net found from the destroyed air balloon. The three start to move towards the exit of Verte forest, a green field seperating it, and Revenue City. Meanwhile, the water signal from Vaporeon, now stopped, causes Brezdan and Abanail to become lost, in their pursuit.) Abanail: No... Now we can't find them... Brezdan: If you would have just let them be... Abanail: We'll excuse me for wanting to catch Pokemon. You know, that is part of what being a Pokemon trainer is about Brezdan: Another part is knowing when to quit Abanail: Yes, well let's quit this stupid argument and try and find Vaporeon (There is a quick silence) Abanail: By the way, who are those guys? You seem to have met them before BreZdan: They are Team Wrath... Well at least there admins anyway... I don't know a lot else to be perfectly honest. They are just criminals Abanail: Nothing me and Voltorb can't handle (Brezdan starts to think) Brezdan: Let's see, if you wanted to get out of here in a hurry, where would you be heading for... The exit right? Abanail: Yes, but that's quit awhile away... About 30 minutes, they must have landed near it anyway Brezdan: Then we must move... (The two start to run forward, to what they could only assume was the exit, that Team Wrath were also heading for.) *20 minutes later Reign: Why is this thing so heavy... Metal: And why isn't he helping (Joe is using a pokenav, and talking to someone through match call) Joe: So will you be there immedietly? We need a quick escape ???: No problem, we have the car ready to go to urban headquaters up the main HQ Joe: Okay, thanks Noah, make sure your men are there for us Noah: Don't worry, they will, now just get there before anything can stop you Joe: We will (Joe shuts off the pokenav, and signals to Reign and Metal to hurry up.) Metal: Hey! You try carrying a Vaporeon in a net it's heavy lifting to say the least Joe: I don't care, those two must be gaining on us pretty fast Reign: Well why don't you help? Joe: Because I'm... Organising our get away, now move it (Suddenly a figure appears from the distance, next to the exit of the forest.) ???: Hey! What do you think you are doing, monkeying around these parts? Joe: Oh no... *Meanwhile Brezdan: We must be gaining, just a little more until we get to the exi- (Brezdan sees the three men, and the other, who had just approached the seen. More than this, he recognises the Vaporeon, trapped in the net.) Brezdan: Hey! Joe: Guys... ???: You know these people? Brezdan: Yes, they are criminals, trying to steal that Vaporeon, without catching it ???: I see how things are... Joe: Well... It looks like we have to fight, Reign, Metal, it's battle time! (The three send out the previously seen Nidoran, Aron, and Geodude) Brezdan: Go Eevee! Abanail: Voltorb let's go! ???: I guess I should also join in the fun... Panpour, go! (The six Pokemon line up. Voltorb, at Nidoran, Eevee, at Aron, and Panpour at Geodude) Joe: Aron, use headbutt! Brezdan: Dodge that Eevee, then use bite! (Eevee proceeds to dodge, and then do as Brezdan commands. It hits critically. Eevee is seemingly determined to win) Abanail: Okay Voltorb, show Nidoran your power. Use spark! Metal: Dodge and then use poison sting Nidoran! (Voltorb is left open for the attack) ???: Panpour, use surf on Nidoran and Geodude (Panpour hits both Pokemon with a wave of water, it causes drastic damage) Brezdan: That must have hit hard... Eevee, hit Aron, with a take down! (Aron is tackled to the floor again, and now joins Nidoran and Geodude on the floor, next to their respective masters) Abanail: Voltorb, Selfdestruct! Brezdan: What? Abanail: Trust me, we know what we are doing (Voltorb proceeds to build up it's power, and explodes, flinging The Team Wrath Admins and their Pokemon out of the forest) Abanail: Well done Voltorb, return That's how you do it (Team Wrath fly into the back of a car parked outside of the forest) Team Wrath grunt: Did you get the Pokemon? Joe: What does it look like? Metal: Just take us back to the main HQ, we'll explain to Noah later *back in the forest (Brezdan, Abanail, and the un-identified man are seen untieing Vaporeon from the net. It is freed easily) ???: You two were excellent out there Brezdan: Thanks! ???: I hope you guys come to my gym in Revenue City, strong trainers like you guys are always welcome! Abanail: Wait, you're Bantha, the Revenue City gym leader? Bantha: Yes, it does seem like that, now I'll trust you guys with finishing stuff up here. I have a gym to run. (Bantha leaves the forest exit, and walks towards Revenue City. Vaporeon runs towards Eevee, grateful that it is okay) Abanail: I guess I see what you mean... Brezdan: Mean by what? Abanail: Eevee didn't want to be with me, so why should I have forced her? She obviously didn't trust me, and I should have respected that. Brezdan: I guess Eevee just wanted someone who respected exactly that... Abanail: Like you (The two share smiles) Brezdan: Okay Eevee, return! (Making sure, Eevee is finished with its reunion with Vaporeon, Brezdan recalls Eevee. Brezdan then walks out of the forest.) Brezdan: I guess you could come with me and Deino if you like Nail... Abanail: Nail? Brezdan: That's the nickname I'm going to give ya, good right? Abanail: I'll come with you to the gym, but don't think that I'm just going to follow you around the region not doing anything! Brezdan: I don't expect you too, just that we might as well, go around the city together. Better two than 1, or in this case, 3 than 2 (Brezdan looks down at Deino) Brezdan: You coming then Nail? Abanail: Sure, why not? (The scene ends with Brezdan, Nail, and Deino walking out of the forest, and towards Revenue City) *End of episode 5 Category:Blog posts